Various types of radio-controllable toys have hitherto been proposed, most of which have, however, wheels for running (such as radio-control motor cars). Thus, novel and interesting radio-controllable toys have been requested by consumers and manufacturers.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide such interesting radio-controllable toys which may be readily operated and steered by anybody.